Harry Potter's Twin Sister
by Lazy.Hufflepuff456
Summary: What If Harry Had A Twin Sister? What Would Change In The Story? This Fanfic Is About Harry Potter's Twin Sister, Rose Potter


Harry Potter's Twin Sister

 **Chapter One** _ **: Rumors And Loss**_

 _Once on a Halloween night, in a small village called Godric's Hollow two babies lay in the rubble of their house which until tonight had been the house of, James Potter, Lily Evans, Harry Potter and Rose Potter. They were the "perfect" family. Oh yeah and they were a family of wizards. This night was the last night Harry Potter and Rose Potter saw their parents again. Lily and James both went to the same school as each other and fell in love. The school that they went to was Hogwarts, a magical school for witches and wizards. James Potter was a rebellious student at Hogwarts and he had a group of friends at Hogwarts their names were, Sirius Black(James's best friend and godfather of Rose and Harry.),Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James had wild black hair that could never be tamed, he also had hazel brown eyes. Lily Evans was a good student at Hogwarts and never caused any trouble. Lily had ginger hair and bright green eyes that could light up the world._

 _On that night when Lily and James was attacked they were already in hiding because they feared this would reason they were hiding was because a war was going on.A war between good wizards and bad wizards. Some Witches And Wizards believe wizards only coming from magical families should be able to learn magic, because some wizards and witches came from non magical families or otherwise known as "Muggles".James and Lily believed that everybody should be able to learn magic, so the leader of the dark wizards who is named "Voldemort" or "You know who" hunted them also wanted to kill them for another reason as well. There was a prophecy that said "_ _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_ _Voldemort thought it was Harry who was the boy in the prophecy as he and Rose was born in the beginning of August which is the 8th month._

 _Voldemort came to the village while all was still. James was playing with Harry and Rose when he heard a BANG! The door busted and James and Lilywere confused and were confused because they had put a spell on the house so that only people who were told by the people who lived there or people they told knew about it. So that meant one of their friends betrayed them. James shouted at Lily to protect the children. Lily scooped them up in her arms and ran into Harry and Rose's room. James tried to fight Voldemort but it was no use he was to strong. A flash of green light came from Voldemort's wand and the next thing you knew James was on the .Voldemort entered the room and hissed_

" _Move aside girl."_

" _Never." she exclaimed keeping Harry and Rose behind her._

" _You foolish don't have to die. I want Harry to die!"Voldemort explained angrily_

" _You will have to kill me first!"Lily cried_

" _Fine"Voldemort said confused why she would sacrifice herself for a child._

 _He raised his wand then._

" _Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted in an evil tone._

 _Lily dropped to the floor after a flash of green._

 _Rose was crying and Harry was confused. Voldemort shot the "Killing Curse" at Rose and she fell to the ground. What Voldemort did not know was that Rose was only knocked out. This time Harry knew what was happening. Harry was too stunned to react and Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy and shot the Killing Curse at him._

 _The spell backfired Voldemort turned into dust as Harry was left with a lightning scar on his head._

 _That left Harry and Rose in rubble of their house. The Muggles were getting up because of all the noise but before they could see anything a blinding light came down from the skies._

" _Hullo there." said the voice…_

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes:**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and all credit goes to her.**_

 _ **I would appreciate constructive criticism on how to improve my work. I don't know if I will continue the story. If I decide to continue it will mostly be every week or more.**_

 _ **This was only the first chapter and it is introducing the story. The story has hardly started yet so there is a lot to come.**_


End file.
